


Place Ashes on My Tongue

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies
Genre: Burnplay, Comment Fic, M/M, POV Second Person, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From down here, from lying looking up through the haze at Hani's face, there's something less than real about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Ashes on My Tongue

Hani's smoking again.

Smoke curling round his face, drifting, meandering in the air, like pale gauze, like the breath of the dead. From down here, from lying looking up through the haze at Hani's face, there's something less than real about it.

Less than real about all of it.

Which is why you don't flinch when he puffs the cigar hard, setting the end to glowing wickedly, like a coal, like a heartbeat, and takes it out of his mouth. Holds it in his fine, long fingers and examines it for a second.

Just a second.

And then he's looking down at you, eyebrows arched; but he doesn't wait for permission before he brings the glowing end of the cigar down, brings it into alignment with the hollow dip of skin where the ribcage ends.

Sets it to skin.

You jerk, because of course it hurts. But the way your breath is coming faster, the way your throat is tightening, the way you cock is twitching, interested by this mix of pain and pleasure – those are all things to make you know there's a little more going on than you think.

Once you stop moaning, of course.


End file.
